


On Board Neverland: a Steampunk Adventure

by AddedOC



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Dark, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddedOC/pseuds/AddedOC
Summary: Wendy is a proper young lady who is completely bored of her day to day life. She fantasizes about someone who watches over her in the night and adds him to the stories she tells her youngest brother Micheal when she tucks him in at night.Peter Pan is the captain of the ship Neverland, with his crew of Lost boys they sail an area between time, space, and dimensions. The only way to find yourself on board Neverland is to be led there by Peter, or to stumble upon a key.When Micheal goes missing Wendy's world falls apart around her. She takes long walks with no one but Nana at her side and on one such walk she stumbles upon an odd necklace, an acorn that shimmers gold under the moonlight. When she is on the run from a group of ruffians she attempts to hide in a small shed in Kensington Gardens, however stepping out on the deck of a ship that seems to sail through the stars shows her an adventure she never could imagine on her own.





	1. Wendy Darling

 Wendy Darling was a good person, at least she liked to believe she was. She was quite studious in school and helped take care of her two younger brothers when she was at home. She knew to look both ways before crossing the street and to thank the shop workers when they gave her her purchases. She knew to be kind and generous, and also to never follow any stranger no matter what they said to her. Yes, Wendy Darling was a good person, in every sense of the word.

_A good person who was also achingly terribly bored with her life._

 There were moments, in the night, when she could let go of proper things and strip herself of everything that society saw her as. Those were the moments when she could truly be herself and enjoy her small stolen memories of fanciful lands and things no proper young lady should be interested in. Things such as pirates and sword fighting on board ships that housed ruffians and thieves. These things were always mixed in her mind with pretty girly thoughts such as pixies and Mermaids. Thoughts such as these found their ways into the stories she told her youngest brother when she tucked him into bed. Her stories always revolved around one boy, who was the hero o her tales, though she never included the thought that she believed he often came to watch over her as she slept. Wendy couldn’t tell why the thought made it easier for her to pass into her land of dreams, though it did and she had often taken to leaving her window cracked just a bit so that he could better watch over her sleep.

 She knew that keeping thoughts of someone watching over her sleep to herself was something she absolutely had to do. It would not settle well on the minds of adults or those of her little brothers. John, being but a few years younger than she, was ferociously protective of her and only wanted the best for his dear older sister. Michael, still being quite young at the age of five, would not understand and run to tell their mother or father if she dared to tell him that the hero of her tales was in fact her personal guardian angel.

 It was just in her thoughts of course, for she knew deep down it was quite a childish thing to imagine a boy at her window every night. Still the thought remained and she allowed it to simmer in the back of her mind as she grew.

 Wendy knew that her thoughts were far too fanciful for her social status, thus she became a simple wallflower at the gatherings she was allowed to attend with her parents. Often she could be found by a window, gazing longingly at the stars with a sad smile gracing her lips. Nearing the age of sixteen meant that she had many a young man looking towards her for a future bride, though she had no time to worry about such things. Why should she worry about something she would have to do as an adult when she could spend her days being a child while she still could? She often heard her mother softly complaining about how fast she grew up, and lamenting to Wendy's father that she hoped her own daughter would stay young for just a bit longer. Wendy liked the thought of staying younger just a bit longer, for she knew that the boy in her thoughts did not age as one normally would and she did not wish to outgrow him just in case he would think that meant she no longer needed him to look out for her during her sleep.

 It was at one such party that she spotted what she was sure was the boy from her thoughts. She was standing at the window as she always did, but that night she decided to glance down rather than up, that’s when she spotted him. He was nothing more than a dark figure rushing along the rooftops, but for a moment the moon illuminated him and she swore she saw a flash of red atop his head. _His hair was red,_ she decided, _with just a touch of orange thrown in as well. He would have wild green eyes as well,_ yes, the boy in her thoughts always had eyes the color of grass or palm leaves.

 She didn’t realize she had stepped closer to the glass until the cold of it registered on her fingertips. There had been another figure in the shadows for a moment, one that appeared and vanished in the time it took her to ponder the color of the boys hair. Her brow furrowed as the thought that the other figure was chasing him crossed her mind. Perhaps it was a pirate that wanted to hurt him. She wished she had some way to earn him but they were both out of her sight and all she could do was stare helplessly at the now empty rooftops around her. Her palm was pressed up against the glass as her lips fell into a deep frown, all she could do was hope that whoever it was chasing after him would not catch up.

 “Wendy?” It was her mother’s voice that drew her away from the window. Mrs. Darling was a lovely woman, someone that Wendy could see the boys fighting over in her youth, but she was never conceited about it. No she much rather doted on her own children then herself in social situations. The perfect lady, always smiling, though Wendy was sure her mother always smiled in order to better hide the kiss tucked away in the corner of her mouth. Right there on the right side of her lips. Wendy knew it had to be a very special kiss, though if her father had not yet received it then she had no clue who her mother could possibly be saving it for.

 “Wendy dear, are you listening?”

 “Yes.” Wendy answered her a bit too quickly and looked down ashamedly at the realization. She hadn’t been listening, though she doubted listening mattered when her mother gently took her by the hand and lead her away from the large windows.

 “You are always such a wallflower at these things, and your father wanted to be absolutely sure that tonight you mingled with people. I would hope he would allow you to be the you you are now for just a bit longer but your seventeenth birthday is approaching and you will be expected to attend more gatherings like this and show yourself to your fullest.” Wendy was taken aback by her mother’s words, whatever could she mean? Didn’t her father want her to remain herself for as long as possible.

 “Wait, mother dear, I don’t understand.” Wendy stammered quickly as she slipped her hand from her mother’s grip. Mrs. Darling stopped in her tracks and turned to face her daughter with a sad smile pulling the corners of her lips. She placed her hands on Wendy’s shoulders, pausing halfway through as if she was going to cup her cheeks before steadying herself on and gripping Wendy's shoulders just tight enough for her to know she was being serious. Wendy watched with worry filled eyes as her mother let out a slow deep sigh and lightly squeezed her shoulders once again.

 “My dear, your father is only thinking of your future. He wants you to settle down with a proper young man and-“

 “Wait. Settle down?” She received a disapproving look from her mother for interrupting her, something that told her if it had been her father she would have received a much harsher punishment, and immediately wished she could take back her own words.

 “It’s only proper for you to be looking towards marriage.” Mrs. Darling did not sound as if she was chiding her daughter, no the woman sounded quite saddened by her own words. This was only highlighted in Wendy’s mind when her mother gently lifted one hand to tuck a stray hair behind Wendy’s ear slowly before pressing her palm against her daughter's cheek. “You are growing up so quickly, if only I could have kept you small just a bit longer.” She sighed as she studied Wendy’s face. Wendy frowned at her mother’s words, she wasn’t growing up too quickly, she was growing at just the right amount. At least, she thought she was.

 “Mother, I don’t want to think about marriage. I am still far too young for that kind of thing.” She insisted as she took a step back from the other woman. The room was becoming suffocating, everyone’s eyes seemed to be on her and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She had to get out of there. “I, I need some air.” She mumbled softly as she turned from her mother to look for an exit. She spotted a door near the windows, possibly leading out to the large balcony beyond them. “E-excuse me Mother.” She added quickly before making her way as quickly as possible to the door while still walking at a rational pace.

 Outside. The air was chilly and crisp but she could breathe once again. Outside of the large party filled with young gentlemen that were looking at her as a marriage prospect she could pretend that her conversation with her mother had never happened. She was quite good at pretending, and as she leaned against the balcony railing and stared up at the stars above she found herself pretending she was soaring through those stars with the boy from her thoughts teaching her how to do loops in the air. A smile crossed her lips as she imagined him flying up to the stars and tickling them before coming back to her and pointing out how their laughter made them twinkle against their black velvet bed. It was easy to imagine, almost as if it were a memory rather than simply pretend.


	2. Peter Pan of Neverland

 Neverland, She was a beautiful ship. He loved everything from her bow to her stern. His crew tended to her like she was a queen and his heart only swelled with pride whenever he had the pleasure of stepping into her deck. There was only one way for one to find themselves on board Neverland, special keys crafted in her heart by the last remaining fairy known to existence. Tinker bell was a hard worker, she cared for the small tree that made up the heart of his ship and crafted items from its cuttings that, when fused with the dust that only she could harvest from the plant, made gateways back to his ship. His own key was shaped like a row of pan flutes that always rested against his chest. Many others held trinkets that were in the shapes of small things like wooden toys or even acorns. His first mate, Tootles they called him, brandished a key that was even larger than Peter’s, a wooden sword that was sharper than steel and never chipped no matter how often he used it in battle.

 Yes, Neverland was a perfect ship. Peter couldn’t be prouder of her. And the pan flutes that she gave him allowed him to entrance more members aboard her every year. Life was, in a sense, perfect for Peter.

  _And that bored him to no end._

 Peter had captained Neverland for as long as he could remember, which was quite a long time indeed. Though that time did not make him old, quite the opposite in fact. Peter was quite young, and had been quite young for quite a long time. He had no need to age on board his ship because she sailed in a spot between time and space, a spot where everything was still and no one had need of aging. Of course his crew would change from time to time, it was no big surprise to see one of his boys laying still as the grave on board the ship every so often. He simply tossed them over the side when that happened and went off to find another to replace them. It was easy to replace one or two or even five when they had a spat with the pirates on board the Jolly Roger. The last time they had battled ship to ship had been quite long ago indeed, if Peter hadn’t occasionally run across a crew member or two from the opposing pirates in his outings he would believe them all long gone. But he did often run across one or two and thus knew that they were still out there, waiting to take hold of his dear sweet Neverland and the precious tree that waited within it.

 Peter loved to explore. He explored all sorts of things, large things such as dying planets, and small things such as a child’s toy box. Exploration was fun. It helped take his mind off of things. Oftentimes he would bring back things for his boys so his crew could feel the same sense of wonder that Peter felt during his trips. The only time he allowed his crew off of Neverland was when he planned on exploring something big, something that would take him quite long to cover on his own.

 Which was exactly why he was now in a race with Tootles along the London rooftops under the light of the full moon. He loved a good race, and with no one around to fight it was the perfect way to let off some steam. He rushed past a large home that was lit brightly from within, a party for the people who were aging no doubt, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Peter hated adults, but he would let them get by with their party because that meant that there were children out and about who would be more than happy to join his crew. A few of his own boys had fallen over after their faces sunk in far too much and he had to dispose of them just the day before. With the moon high above him and the chilly air carrying him just inches over the rooftops, he felt this was a perfect night to find a few replacements.

 The pan flute bounced against his chest as he took off into the air. Tootles running quickly as he could below him so he could keep Peter in sight. Peter wasn’t worried about his first mate, he could fend for himself, he was more concerned with the best position to play his flutes. It had to be somewhere that the music could reach any boy who was currently feeling lost in their own lives, somewhere that he would have a keen view of them so he could pick and choose the best matches for his ship. You see, a boy had to match the ship and not just any boy would do. Too plump or too thin and they would never make it on board Neverland.

 The flute was pressed against his lower lip now, and he was blowing into it as his eyes scanned the city below him. Lights flicked on in houses and lads scurried from hiding places around the multiple alleyways around the streets. Just then something else caught his eye, a girl close to being young yet close to being quite old in Peter’s eyes had stepped out onto a balcony that lined the large house the party was taking place in. She was smiling as she stared up at the stars and when his music reached her he saw her eyes flutter closed. His lips pulled up into a snarl and he began playing an entirely different tune, relishing in the way her shoulders slumped and she shivered against the wind. There was no need for girls on the Neverland, they were far too much work and far harder to replace than boys after all.

 A crowd was forming below him, boys shambling along as if they were still deep in slumber, bumping into things like walls or lampposts or other boys before returning to their path that led them into a large group below the roof Peter sat upon. He looked each boy up and down, studying them for any sign that they were indeed right for his ship. He had his eye on a dark skinned young boy with a tight mane of curls adorning his head when a scream caused him to falter in his music. His attention now turned back to the balcony where that same girl was leaning over and reaching her hand out in an attempt to grab something. Without another thought he turned his eyes on the street below her where a boy who still seemed quite young to him indeed was laying in an awkward heap of limbs while a deep dark puddle grew out around him.

 After taking a moment to study the pile that used to be a boy Peter let out an angry huff and let go of his flute, allowing the line of pipes to fall back against his chest as he stood.

 “Captain?” Tootles, who sat below him on the roof as his key made being entranced by the music very difficult, was staring up at the angry young man above him with terror in his eyes.

 “He was perfect for Neverland! Bloody parties! Bloody adults!” Peter exclaimed as he motioned to the still motionless mass. After a moment of seething anger filled silence he pulled his deep green leather trench coat closer to himself and set his gaze on Tootles. “Back to the ship.” He barked at the boy before leaping into the air and flying a quickly as he could. The cold biting into his skin as he shouted incoherently to release his burning anger.


	3. Lost Boy Tootles

 The night air was cold on his cheeks, but thankfully the large coat he had filched off of a doctor years ago kept Tootle’s body warm as he scaled the side of the building and made his way down the road towards the small out of place shed that marked the doorway back to Neverland. Tootles had been with Peter the longest, being a smart boy he often stole food whenever he joined Peter on his adventures. He loved Neverland, and her promises of never having to grow up in a cold unforgiving world. Not that his captain was neither cold nor unforgiving, but Peter was a fair captain who truly did not think ill of any of his boys. Nights like this however, Tootles would avoid returning home unless he absolutely had to. Peter did order him back to the ship but as he did not specify a time he had to be back he found himself lagging, walking as slowly as possible and smelling the air around him for any traces of food upon it. 

 He was just following the trail of a particularly good scent when it struck him that he was heading to the same party that the boy had taken a tumble over the balcony of. He slowed his pace at the sight of two officers talking to a girl with wavy blonde hair who seemed to be clutching onto a woman who looked a lot like her like she was a liferaft in a turbulent sea. He was practically standing still at this point, not wanting to muddy his boots on the pool that had formed in the road, when he found himself listening in on what was being said.

 “I was just getting a breath of fresh air, looking up at the stars, when suddenly William came walking out and he… he just kept walking. He didn’t hear me call out to him and he was looking up that way.” Tootles stiffened a bit as she pointed in his direction but after taking a few steps into a shadowed alley he noticed that no one was looking at where he was standing. They all had their eyes on where Peter had been sitting not thirty minutes before.

 “And you say you attempted to stop him miss Darling?” The larger of the two officers asked as the smaller of the two wrote something on a notepad.

 “Yes but he was quite fast and I barely had a grip on his arm before he was falling.” The girls lip quivered as she spoke and Tootles felt himself scoff at the sight, girls were so sensitive it was laughable really. His best mate, the last Cubby, fell to starvation before his very eyes and he didn’t shed a tear, that was simply how things went. He shook his head slowly at the sight of tears gleaming in her eyes. Truly she didn’t have to act  _ that _ put off by it all. Why, he would be willing to bet his own key that he had seen far more gruesome deaths than a simple tumble. 

 He was just thinking about how he could slip into the party and snatch up a few pastries when a voice caused him to jump and lock eyes with the smaller of the two officers. The man called out to him once again and he quickly turned away, intent on simply circling around the building and continuing on his way and hoping to find some food before he made it back to the ship. However the smaller officer did not seem intent at all in allowing him to do so. He felt a hand on his shoulder mere feet into the alleyway and cried out in surprise at the strength that the hand held. He twisted around, his hand already on the handle of his sword and his eyes narrowing as he prepared to fight off the man. 

 “Oi! Calm down there!” The officer commanded as his own hand went to the nightstick at his hip. Tootles snarled then and pulled his sword. The man seemed to calm a bit when the grain of the wood was shown in the faint light of the street lamps, something that he shouldn’t have done. He crouched low, both hands on the hilt of his sword now, and lunged forward aiming at the man’s gut. The officer dodge him and pulled the nightstick, bringing it down hard across his shoulders. Tootles cursed under his breath as the sting of it spread out across his back. He scrambled to gain some distance before twisting back around, swinging the sword as he did so. 

_ Thwack! Shhhick! _

 Wood met metal as his sword connected with the nightstick. There was only a heartbeat of resistance before his sword sliced through the nightstick, the end of it rattling across the ground as the officer stood staring at him in shock. He felt his lips pulling up into a cocky smirk much like his captains before he was rushing forward once again. He swung at the man’s head, ready to lob it off his shoulders as he had done many pirates before, only for the man to dodge and his sword to find footing in the wall behind the man. 

 Tootles pulled it free quickly and turned to face the man once again. The officer had landed on the ground on his bum with a look of terror on his face. Tootles wasn’t used to this. When he fought his enemy had many looks; sadistic glee, anger, determination, but never terror. Peter’s teachings echoed in his mind. Never fight unfairly, it is no fun to take down someone who could not defend themselves. He slid his sword back into his belt and narrowed his eyes at the man. 

 “Adults. Bah.” He spat at the ground beside where the man sat and turned his back, running quickly down the alleyway and out onto another street. He didn’t stop running until he was a few blocks from where he had fought the man. He slowed to a steady walk as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes flicking from side to side as he went. He was on the look out for anyone following him now, on top of his search for food. It was an hour or more before he found a small shop on a back street that was still open. He slipped inside and ducked his head to hide his face from anyone who would happen to be looking his way. With practiced casualty, he made his way to the back where a long row of pastries sat out teasingly before him. 

 He didn’t taste the first roll, he simply shoved it in his mouth when no one had their eyes on him and swallowed it nearly whole. The hollow pit that was his stomach cried out in joy at the new intrusion, only making his ravenous hunger that much more apparent to his mind. Two more quickly followed before a few were stuffed into the deep pockets of his coat. He was feeling full for the first time in quite a long time indeed, finally able to taste the remains of the last delight on his teeth. Sticky sweet and faintly tasting of berries. He ducked his head once more as he licked his lips and reached for a small bag of what looked like brown beans. They went into his other pocket before he turned and just as casually made his way back into the chill that awaited him outside. 

 The beans ended up being chocolate covered raisins. Sweets were something that he rarely got a chance to taste, he savored them as slowly as he could but soon the bag was empty and tossed on the side of the road. The rolls were eaten before he made it to the next block and his body was fighting him due to it. His hunger was satiated but now his eyes burned and his eyelids dropped lower with each step. His body wanted to sleep, something that would be rectified as soon as he made his way onboard Neverland once again. 

 It didn’t take much longer for him to find the door of the shack, tucked away in a far corner of Kensington Gardens. Out of sight of anyone who wasn’t looking for it, and out of mind of any who did not have a key or Peter to show them the way. Tootles pulled his sword from his belt and idly thought that he should’ve grabbed himself a drink from the fountain as the door swung open for it. His swords tip flowed vaguely, a color that he could not quite describe, one he doubted that anyone else had ever seen before. 

 The door opened onto a void that was much the same color as the glowing tip of his sword and he felt a sense of relief wash through him. The feeling of returning home had him practically skipping through the portal, a large smile on his lips as his feet found their way onto the worm boards that made up the deck of the Neverland. His smile was met by matching grins of the twins, each carrying one side of Slightly towards the edge of the ship. He watched as they tossed them overboard before turning and making his way to the bow of the ship where Nibs was on his hands and knees scrubbing away the residue of Slightlys body. They always made such a mess after they passed, surprising since there didn’t seem to be much in them to leave behind. 

 “‘Ello Nibs.” He called out cheerfully as he slid his sword back into his belt. 

 “Tootles! Where’s the captain?” Nibs asked as he looked up at the smiling young man. 

 “He hasn’t returned yet?” Tootles was surprised, he had taken quite a long while returning home so Peter should have been back for a long long time now. He felt itchy at the thought and scratched the back of his neck as he looked down quickly. The captain being away from the ship did not mean very much, the boys were ever obedient to him even when he wasn’t around. Tootles simply felt safer when Peter was around. If the Jolly Roger found where they were drifting now the ship would undoubtedly be taken over.

 The sound of bells had Tootles, and everyone else on board for that matter, looking towards the galley doors. A light was growing brighter from behind them, causing the boys to take in a collective breath. Each knew what they were about to witness even as the doors flew open on their own. Fairies were a rare species now, in fact Tootles was quite certain that their resident Fairy was the last one in existence.

 She was short, two feet tall, with wings that spanned out three and a half feet from her shoulder blades. Their gossamer shine was illuminated from within causing her to have an ethereal glow that made her seem otherworldly. Her height had nothing on the aura she gave off, she could have been the size of his thumb and she would still feel like she took up the entire deck when she made her way onto it. With her wide knowing eyes and slightly upturned nose she looked as if she could see the entire universe and far beyond that at the same time. Her clothes were draped lovingly around a form that would belong to a woman from every mans dream. Her hair, sunshine yellow with traces of honey, was tied into a tight bun and glimmered golden where the light of the stars graced it. Her leather apron was covered in the same golden dust that sparkled in her hair, letting them know that she had been hard at work on the Never Tree in her cabin.

 She turned to study each boy in turn, her lips never moving as the sound of bells filled the air once again. Each boy understood what she was saying however, she wanted to know why Peter had not yet returned. There was an uncomfortable shift among the boys, Tootles was no exception to this as he shifted from foot to foot and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Aside from Peter, Tinkerbell was the force to be reckoned with on board the Neverland. A fact that was not undermined by Tootles himself being named the first mate of the ship.

 “Aye miss Bell, Peter and I went out to London town in search of a replacement Cubby, but somethin’ went wrong an’ he told me to come home. I thought he would be coming before me because he can fly like you miss but he hasn’t shown up yet.” Tootles quickly spoke as she leveled her gaze on Nibs, she didn’t like the new Nibs and he feared she would make the replacement count three rather than two. Tootles didn’t know much about mathematics, but he knew the more replacements they needed the more stressed and likely to slit throats Peter would become.

 More bells filled the air as her empty yet infinitely filled gaze landed upon him. He gulped back the bile that the sound cause to raise in his throat and nodded his head quickly. She wanted to know why he had not waited for Peter before he returned home.

 “Well you see miss Bell, Peter he told me to come home and I did, like I said he’s faster and I-” he was cut off by the quick and vicious sound of bells. They caused him to take a step back as he winced away from her. “No miss Bell, I don’t believe he could have gotten into any trouble. Neverland is stationed so he could always find his way home if-” once more he was cut off by the bells, this time much softer ones that held an edge of worry to them. “Aye he has his key, right around his neck he does. I think perhaps he wanted to keep looking for the replacement. Though Slightly…” He let his voice fade away as he motioned to the side of the ship. She nodded in understanding and turned her back on the boys once again as a lighter tune of bells echoed around them.

 “Aye I can go.” Tootles looked up to see Curly making his way down from the crows nest. “I know London town fairly well, Peter and I went lots of times before.” He puffed his chest out with pride as he landed beside Tootles on the deck, the acorn around his neck glimmering gold against the stars. Tootles smirked at his boast, Curly had not been in London town for quite some time, far longer than any other boy aboard the ship. There was a gleeful feeling that passed through him at the thought of Curly alone in the now massive maze of streets.

 “Yeah, let Curly go.” He said as he playfully shoved the other boy. It would be fun to see how long it took Curly to find his way home after he got lost in the streets. Tootles was already ready to make bets with Nibs and the twins on just how long Curly would be away. Time didn’t exactly flow on the Neverland, so they tended to bet on terms of how many times a new member was introduced, or how often Tinkerbell came up from her cabin to grace them with her image. It was simple and a fun way to pass the never ending void of their lives, at least until Hook and his crew found them and they had to once again go on the run. 


	4. Getting Cubby

 It didn’t take long for Peter to find his way to a residential district. He walked as he always did, inches above the rooftops, as he fiddled with the pan flute around his neck. The moon was high in the sky now, it looked down upon him with the cool gaze of a loving parent. The moon was the closest thing to a parent Peter could ever remember having. He turned his head towards it and closed his eyes, allowing the cool white beams of light to seep into his skin as he walked. It was peaceful, a feeling he did not often take pleasure in but after the anger he felt his body was hollow, any emotion was welcome. 

 The night was growing long, but in his bones Peter felt it was still young.as he made his way along the paths that he and only few others had ever dared tread. He could see a few lights remaining in nursery windows, the sight brought a small smile to his lips. Perhaps the night would end on a high note after all. He moved to a rooftop where the nursery windows looked more like twin doors and positioned himself right above them. 

 The song that wafted through the air from his pan flute sounded reminiscent of a lullaby. Calm soothing tones that wafted through the air like silken strands of a spiders web. More lights came on in windows around him and soon small heads poked out of the windows, eyes were rubbed and groggy questions were asked but Peter only continued to play. Suddenly the window below him was opened and a small head of mousy brown curls poked out. The boy was absolutely tiny, but not sickly thin like the former Cubby had been before he needed replacing. The child turned his head up and Peter was captured by a pair of bright blue yet still sleep hazed eyes. He smiled at the sight of the young boy, this child was perfect for Neverland. 

 Peter held out his hand to the boy as he continued playing on his flutes, the notes now lower due to him no longer being able to work the smaller of the pipes. The boy blinked and rubbed his eyes once again before reaching out to take Peter’s offered hand. With the boy in his grasp, Peter dropped the pan flute and reached into the small satchel at his hip, filling his palm with pixie dust and pulling it out to blow the dust over the boy. They were both lifting into the air now, the boys eyes closed and his head lulling forward and back as Peter flew them over the city. 

 “J-John?” The boy asked in a sleepy and slow voice. Peter chuckled and pulled him up a bit higher. 

 “It’ll be better soon, just go to sleep.” He told the boy as he looked down to see a line of carriages leaving the building that held the blasted party. The adults were on their way home now, soon they would discover that there was one more lost boy for Neverland. It would be fun to watch them scramble around like ants until they gave up the search, but Peter had to get the boy settled in and used to his new home. 

 “Come along Cubby.” He said as he looked down at the half asleep boy once again, “everyone is waiting for us.” Without waiting for Cubby to respond to him, he turned them towards Kensington Gardens and began the descent as they made their way over the city. He would have to change the door in a few days, if only to keep his new lost boy from wandering off on him.

 The shed came into view and the pan flute that hung from shone brightly like a star with a color that only Peter knew, he had named it Pan, it looked like something between dreaming and wakefulness, a lingering emotion more than a physical sight. The door swung open as they landed, light that mimicked what was emitted from his pan flutes seeped out to surround them. Cubby began to glow in the same way as Peter placed his hands on the young boy’s shoulders. 

 “Welcome home, Cubby.” Peter said as he pushed the young boy through the door and swiftly followed behind him. The light momentarily blinded them but soon Cubby was stumbling along the deck of Neverland as Peter floated alongside him.

 “Where am I?” the new Cubby asked as he blinked away the sleep from his eyes.

 “You’re on Neverland!” It was the twins who spoke up, speaking in sync as they always did when they were excited. “It’s a great place, no bedtimes, no adults! We can do what we want when we want right Captain?”

 “Aye,” Peter puffed his chest out with pride at the twins words. “Not to mention you never ever have to grow up!” he added as he moved to lounge on the stars leading up to his cabin. He glanced over the boys who were now crowding around Cubby and welcoming into their ranks in their own special way and felt his eyes narrow. “Where is Slightly and Curly?” He called out as his gaze settled on Nibs who jumped and looked to Tootles before staring at the deck below his feet.

 “Slightly fell and he had to be thrown over Captain.” Tootles was the one who spoke up, “And Curly went out looking for you.” Peter tilted his head and placed his fingers against his chin as he thought over his first mate’s words.

 “Well, we will give him a few days, Tink ought to have Cubby’s key ready by then, if he doesn’t return we will move without him and he will just have to find his own way back home.” He decided with a firm nod before clapping his hands together and flashing the small group of boys a bright smile. “No matter, for now we have to get Cubby acquainted with Neverland. Slightly… right Slightlys gone, Nibs!”

 “Aye Captain.” Nibs called as he straightened his back to appear taller than that of his usual slouched physique.

 “Show Cubby to his bunk and then teach him what he needs to know about the ship. Tootles, I need you to go tell Tink I’m back home. Sure she’s bout ready to blow a fuse by now. I’ll be in my quarters.” With that he turned, shifting his body into a standing position before making his way up the curved staircase towards his cabin. A hiss of steam came from a pipe to his left and he jumped at the unexpected shock. He placed his hand on the pipe and felt the warm hum radiate up his arm to his shoulder.

 “Woah girl.” he murmured under his breath, “What’s gotten into you today?” He turned his gaze to where Nibs was leading Cubby below deck and felt his brow furrow at the sight. “It’ll be fine.” He whispered as he patted the pipe, “You’ll see, he’s perfect.” with that said he moved up the stairs and away from the rowdy bunch of boys who were playfully shoving each other across the deck.

 His cabin was large, but crowded with the treasures he had acquired over the years. It resembled a messy dump with piles of things strewn about haphazardly and a large fur covered bed stuffed into one corner. The only spot that resembled cleanliness was his desk where maps of cities around the world, and even cities in world's only known to him who had been on the Neverland the longest. He moved to the desk and unceremoniously flopped down to lay sideway across the large throne like fur covered chair that waited behind it. His eyes scanned over star charts and city streets inked out on paper and parchment. He had no need to rush a decision this time at least, the last time he had switched their gate Hook had been hot on their heels and Red Jessica had already killed a Nibs and a Cubby before his very eyes. This time though, they could take a moment to decide which would be best, perhaps a door closer to a city center so they could better get a lay of the land before deciding how to handle each outing.

 The sound of his door opening had his eyes glancing up from the desk, but only momentarily as the sound of bells filled the air around him. Peter sighed and adjusted his sitting position so he could brace his arms on the desk before leveling his eyes at her once again. She did not look happy, though Peter doubted he could ever tell how the last fairy was feeling as fairies did not show emotions in the same way humans did.

 “I know, I took a long while getting home.” He began, only to sigh as a quick chorus of bells followed the statement. “Look, I found a new Cubby, that was the whole point of leaving yeah? Then you should stop your hissy fit and get to work on his key. The boys will show him the ropes and before you know it he will forget everything but Neverland.” He ran his fingers through his messy ginger hair as he spoke and shook his head when more bells followed. “I know! I know okay, the first one took a tumble because he was at some adult party of all things.” His nose snarled up in disgust as he recalled what had happened, if the boy had been in his room then his body would have simply followed a known route, instead it walked right off and over a railing to his death. “It wasn’t my fault Tink, I’m busy anyway and so should you be.” He grunted as a gastly screech of bells filled his ears, but did not respond to them. Tinkerbell was always such a dramatic that it was best for him not to answer most of the time. There was a sound equivalent to a chime as the fairy huffed, he glanced up in time to see her cross her arms and turn to the door with her nose jutting into the air.

 “Go on then, be angry, see if I care.” He grumbled as she made her way to the door which opened with a wave of her hand and slammed shut behind her. He shook his head slowly as he turned his attention on the papers spread out between his arms. It had been quite long since the last time they faced Hook and his crew of cutthroats. He knew the pirate captain was smart, it wouldn’t take the man long to figure out where Neverland was, or was headed if all went as planned. He was down a Slightly, possibly a Curly as well but he still had to wait and see on that. If he didn’t keep enough boys around to keep Hook’s crew busy then it would be simply Peter versus a large group of adults who were trained to kill. It was terribly boring but outmaneuvering Hook was the best course of action until the Lost boys numbers were up once again.

 “Bloody adults.” Peter sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He scratched his head furiously before resting it against the furs of the chair back and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that I am so excited for the next chapter onwards, the story is starting to pick up and honestly I cannot wait to see your reactions.
> 
> Much Love;
> 
> Ad.
> 
> P.s. Here is a lil teaser from the next chapter!
> 
> “P-peter… need…” He slurred as his hand gripped a hold of a pendant he wore around his neck. She shushed him gently but this only seemed to agitate him more as he thrashed in her hold. “No! Gotta get home!” He nearly shouted. “The Key…” His voice blended into a rough cough that lasted long enough to cause Nana to whine.


End file.
